


Married Name

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice, Reno: 911!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marriage, Name Changes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine weighs her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Name

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't follow these characters within the continuity of Milliways_Bar, you'll have no clue what's up here.

Clementine frowned at the looping script sprawled out before her on the table. No matter how many ways you sliced it, this was going to be a problem.

_Clementine Axe.  
Mrs. Clementine Johnson-Axe  
Ms. Clementine Johnson-Axe  
Mrs. Samuel Johnson-Axe  
Deputy Clementine Axe  
Mrs. Ret. Lt. Commander Samuel Johnson-Axe, Esq._

She sat back and glared at the paper hard. No matter which way you sliced it, everything sounded horrible. 

Sam poked her shoulder and she flailed. “WHAT?” she gasped out.

“Your beer, milady,” he said sarcastically, sitting directly beside her. “What’s up? Are you doodling?”

“It’s nothing…” 

He squinted at the page, raised his head, and gave her an eyebrow. “Sounds like a circumcision gone horribly wrong.”

“You noticed too?” she asked

He sipped his beer and smirked. “Clementine Axe has a nice ring to it, though. Sounds like something you’d use to chop up an orange.”

She moaned and sank against the bar, and he patted her back while wearing a very smug expression.


End file.
